Beautiful Liar
by rose-by-another-name
Summary: Hermione is going out with Draco but walks in on him making out with Pansy. The girls decide to get revenge. Uh-oh. Kind of AU. Rated T for mild swearing.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Beautiful Liar are not mine

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Beautiful Liar are not mine. Only in my dreams, they are.

It all started when Hermione walked in on Draco and Pansy making out in his room. Yes, Draco and Hermione were Head Boy & Head Girl of their year. After the war, Hogwarts was rebuilt and the people who missed their 7th year were invited to return. Of course, the Golden Trio returned. But, shockingly, to everyone but the Golden Trio, Draco returned. He had defected to the light side before he became a death eater and was a spy along with Snape. He had become friends with everyone in the Order and Hermione and him had even started dating during the summer. So, now you can see why Hermione walking in on Draco and Pansy making out was a problem. Plus, it's kind of gross.

"What the hell? Draco Lucius Malfoy! Why the hell are you making out with Pansy" Hermione yelled.

"What are you yelling about Granger? Drakey is my boyfriend. Duh! Why wouldn't we be making out?" Pansy said (more like screeched with that annoying voice of her's.).

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Draco is MY boyfriend." Hermione said while trying not to slug the other two people in the room.

"Please, mudblood, you're delusional. There's no way Draco would date the likes of you." Pansy yelled whilst rolling her eyes.

"Oh, what a big word coming from you Parkinson. If I'm so delusional, why don't you ask Drakey?" Hermione said while mocking Pansy's voice.

"Drakey, you didn't date the mudblood, right?" Pansy said with the first signs of doubt in her voice.

"Umm…." Was all Draco could say before he was interrupted by Pansy.

"OMG! YOU DID! YOU LYING PIECE OF TRASH." Pansy screeched.

"Oh, he's way more worse than that, Pansy. He's a lying egotistical hypocritical ferret boy." Hermione said while laughing at the looks on Pansy and Draco's faces.

"True, Hermione. But, why aren't you angry? He was cheating on you." Pansy said softly while wondering why Draco would do this to them.

"Oh, I am. I'm very angry. But, revenge is a dish best served cold." Hermione said while already plotting a way to get revenge on Draco.

"I guess your right. Friends?" Pansy said.

" Sure. Now, let's leave Ferret alone so he can think about what he has done." Hermione said while hugging Pansy. And with that, they left Draco's room, already plotting their revenge on him.

HGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGD

A week later, at breakfast, Professor McGonagall, the new headmistress, made an announcement.

"Students, at the end of the week, we will be holding a singing contest. If you would like to enter, sign up on the sign up notices in your common room. The contest will be this Friday at 7:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. Only 5th through 7th years will be able to go and attendance is mandatory. The 1st place winner will win 100 galleons and a free trip to Honeydukes. 2nd place will win 50 galleons." And after that final statement, she sat done. The great hall became very noisy after McGonagall's announcement. Everyone started talking about if they were going to enter, who they thought was going to enter and what they were going to wear. Hermione looked across the hall and winked at Pansy. Their revenge was going to be fun.

HDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDMPPHGDM

"And that was Selene Du Courdray with The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. Next up is Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson with Beautiful liar by Beyonce Knowles and Shakira." McGonagall announced to the very crowded Great Hall. Immediately the Hall, began buzzing with excitement and gossip. People were saying things like : Wait, don't they hate each other? Why are they singing together? What's the song they are singing? Are they friends now? Everyone kept talking till Hermione and Pansy walked onto the stage. That's when everyone became quiet and stared in awe at the two girls in front of them.

Hermione had straightened her hair and it looked good for once. She was wearing a gold spaghetti strap dress that fell just right above her knees and it complemented her hair and skin color. Two inch gold heels adorned her feet and light make-up was applied to her face. The only jewelry she wore was a gold heart necklace.

But, let's not forget about Pansy. For once, she didn't look so ugly. Her hair was wavy, not straight like it normally was. Her dress was a black corset top dress that fell below her knees and the dress contrasted against her pale ivory skin. She was wearing two inch heels also, but, they were black. Her make-up wasn't as heavy as it normally was and she also only wore a black heart necklace for jewelry. To say it in the simplest terms, the girls looked good.

Both girls looked at McGonagall and nodded. The background music started playing and everybody couldn't wait to see how the song would turn out. The girls opened their mouths and began to sing.

Pansy He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
Hermione I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
Pansy He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Hermione Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

Hermione You never know  
Pansy Why are we the ones who suffer  
Hermione I have to let go  
Pansy He won't be the one to cry

Pansy (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Hermione Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

Hermione I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
Pansy I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
Hermione I walked in on your love scene, making out  
Pansy You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

Hermione You never know  
Pansy When the pain and heartbreak's over  
Hermione I have to let go  
Pansy The innocence is gone

Pansy (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Hermione Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

Hermione Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
Pansy And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

Hermione (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Pansy Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

While singing the song, Hermione and Pansy looked at Draco the entire time and remembered all the good times and the bad times they had with him. But, they realized he wasn't worth their time and their anger. Besides, they had become friends because of his cheating. So, maybe it was all worth it to stop being enemies and becoming friends.

After they were done singing, the entire Great Hall, sans Draco, stood up and gave them a standing ovation. The girls deserved it. Hermione had a great singing voice and, shockingly, so did Pansy. And, the girls' act was the last one, so the judging would happen quite soon.

**10 minutes later**

"In 3rd place is Harry Potter with Numb by Linkin Park. 2nd place is Selene Du Courdray with The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. And, in 1st place is…… Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson with Beautiful Liar by Beyonce Knowles. Congratulations to our winners." McGonagall announced to the Great Hall.

When Hermione and Pansy heard their names announced, they started jumping up and down and hugging everyone around them. They had actually won! They had gotten their revenge on Draco and they had won contest!! They were not expecting that. Since they had won, they decided to thank everyone and get one last little bit of revenge on Draco. The girls walked up on the stage and received their galleons and certificates to Honeydukes. They told McGonagall how they wanted to thank everyone and she passed them the mike.

"Well, we wanted to thank everyone and the judges for choosing us to win" Pansy said and then passed the mike to Hermione.

"And, we wanted to thank Draco Malfoy for giving us the inspiration to choose this song to perform." Hermione said while smirking at Draco. Then, she handed the mike to McGonagall, and without looking back to see everyone's reactions, the girls walked out of the Great Hall and into their separate dorm rooms.

**The End **

So, what did you think ? I couldn't resist putting myself in the story singing my favorite song. If you read this story, could you please take the time to review ? Thanks.


End file.
